A Better Time
by CatherienaLeigh
Summary: this story is written in response to a request by Utena puchiko nyu it is the sequal to Ravens.
1. Faries stole my keys

A better time

Fairies stole my keys

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except the characters Nodin, Mai, and Sinopa

Warning: slash Mpreg

Author's note: This story is dedicated to Utena Puchicko- nyu who suggested it. If you have a suggestion for me please let me know and I will try to accommodate.

Jacob POV:

The twins were turning three in about a month. Renesme was a week older then them. I was getting the girls ready to go to the mall.

"Papa, Sin'a stole my Nodin," Mai whined at me. I had started Breakfast and had my back to them. I looked over at the table all three girls were in booster seats waiting for breakfast. Mai was pouting she dragged that stuffed Coyote everywhere. Sinopa now held the Doll in question.

"Sinopa Matilda Cullen you give your sister her toy back this instant." Edward was standing in the doorway. Sinopa handed her sister back the plushy and I turned back to cooking Scrambled eggs and Bacon. Suddenly the smell of bacon was nauseating.

Edward was behind me in a flash " I got it, puppy" I ran to the nearest bathroom and promptly emptied my stomach of everything I'd eaten Alice was in the room when I came in. she pulled my now mid-back length hair out of my face and held it as I continued to vomit.

Carlisle must have seen my mad dash because when I had successfully emptied my stomach he called me into his office. "Jake can I see you a moment?" I stepped into the office. " that's the third time this week you've been sick most of the day. Did you want me to check you over?"

" I have my suspicions, if you confirm them can you keep it from Edward at least until our anniversary I want to surprise him." Carlisle gave me a knowing smile our anniversary was in three days. I wanted to surprise him if it turned out we were having another child. I always wanted a big family anyway. Carlisle had me lie down on the examination table. My suspicion was confirmed.

I veiled my mind and walked into the kitchen. I sat down at the table with the kids. Edward asked If I was feeling any better. I had put my head down on the table the medicine Carlisle gave me for the nausea was making me drowsy but it could have been the baby that drained my energy. I told him I was just a little tired.

Edward finished cooking breakfast and brightener four plates to add to the four cups of blood and one of tomato juice on the table. My plate thankfully had no bacon. We all finished our breakfast and finished getting ready. Alice was coming with us she would take the girls cloths shopping while Edward and I wandered off to shop for birthday presents.

Unfortunately we could not locate a single set of keys to any of the Vehicles We owned. Just then Alice bounded down the Stairs. " Fairies stole all the keys!"

Alice POV:

I failed to see the keys anywhere. What I did see was Jake's anniversary surprise for Edward in three days. I would have to think quick to keep it a surprise. I immediately thought of flowers. It was then I found one set of keys. Unfortunately the keys were for the most impractical car we own. I went to get the keys. I had to fish them out of one of Esme's rosebushes. I handed them to Jake and whispered to him. "Edward will be delighted," I saw him smile at that. Edward looked confused he tried to pick my brain but all he got was a song I had stuck in my head. Jake was probably thinking about the Girls. I turned to Edward. ""If we are to get three car seats in the Porsh we need both of us. "

We all walked out to the garage it was a tight fit getting all three car seats in the back. I was not sure how we would fit Edward Jake and I in the car as well then an Idea struck me Jasper kept the keys to his motorcycle in the ignition I would first check that they were still there. Ah yes there they were now to ask Jasper if I could borrow it for the day.

He said it was fine as long as I was careful. I smiled we would not have to worry so much about space now in fact. "Jasper why don't you come with us?" I asked as I put on a leather Jacket. Jasper agreed so Our trip was expanded to seven And I would have help tracking the girls. All of whom would want to look for different clothes. I made sure Renesme had her lamb, Mai had her fox and Sinopa had her coyote.

Edward POV:

Jake has been sick a lot lately it kind of worries me. He Alice and Carlisle are blocking me out of their minds. Alice has a song stuck in her head, Carlisle is focusing on a patient he has at the hospital who is not doing well, and Jake has images of wolf cubs playing.

I shrugged off most of it but resolved to pay close attention to my mate today. I ran over our checklist. " We have Renesme and Bella the sheep, Mai and Lucy the fox, Sinopa and Nodin the coyote. We have Alice and Jasper, last we have Idiot vampire, I mean Daddy, and Papa. " The Girls laughed it was a routine with us to go over everyone there. We were always putting couples together with the girls so young we called their favorite animals their mates for now . Even though Sinopa had her mate already. The other girls did not know this and I refused to enlighten them.

We headed out to the mall then just another extended family on a shopping trip. I still missed Bella sometimes. She was the mother of my oldest daughter. I had a family with the wolf now. We married shortly before the girls turned two our first anniversary was coming up I planed to take Jake to Paris for the weekend. I wanted to make our anniversary special. I had treated him badly early on in our relationship. I tried to make it up to him everyday I feel it is a debt I will never repay.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The song stuck in Alice's head is Fairies Stole my Keys by Emerald Rose here are the lyrics.

Woke on Monday morning,

A very special day.

Had myself an interview

Honest work for honest pay.

I walked to my Toyota,

As handsome as you please

And found within, to my chagrin

Fairies stole my keys!

I've seen them in the kitchen

And all around the floor.

They kept a nice apartment

Just behind the pantry door.

I thundered and I rumbled

I ranted and I screamed

I swear I heard their laughter when

Fairies stole my keys!

Never try to tell me that fairies don't exist

I've seen them in the forest

And playing in the mist.

But if you disrespect them

They'll bring you to your knees.

I swear I learned my lesson when

Fairies stole my keys!

I left them on the table

Like every other day.

There's plenty of other shiny

Things they could take away.

Why must they mess with my success

And threaten my career

And when I listen closely

What's that jingle that I hear?

I've left them cream and butter

And other opportune

I've left them gold and silver

But they've never fixed my shoes

No matter how I begged them to

They just ignored my pleas

No mercy from the little folk

Fairies stole my keys!

Never try to tell me that fairies don't exist

I've seen them in the forest

Out playing in the mist.

But if you disrespect them

They'll bring you to your knees.

I swear I learned my lesson when

Fairies stole my keys!

I guess I really owe them one

I never got the job

I started playing music in the

Coffee shops and pubs

I've traveled all around the world

And lived a life of ease

Since one time, for a little while

Fairies stole my keys!

Never try to tell me that fairies don't exist

I've seen them in the forest

Out playing in the mist.

But if you disrespect them

They'll bring you to your knees.

I swear I learned my lesson when

Fairies stole my keys!

I swear I learned my lesson when

Fairies stole my keys!


	2. Author's note

Authors note:

I apologize but for the moment I will be putting this story on hold I am not much in a comedy mood of late. I am going through a few things with my family I will however be starting another fic that better reflects my mood. I apologize for disappointing all of you .

Catheriena


	3. Chicken Raid

Chicken Raid

Authors note: I can not guarantee that this will be up to my standards but it seems Sedna is not doing as well as I had hoped not a single bit of encouragement in three chapters. I am really not in a happy mood but I will try. If anyone cares I have it explained on my blog on GIC. Anyway enough bitterness for one chapter I have Sedna and torturing my favorite character for that.

Warning Mpreg/ slash

Disclaimer: Obligatory information that I do not own anything but Mai, Sinopa , and Nodin.

Edward pov:

Jake and I got our shopping for the girls done and headed to Gymboree to meat Alice, Jasper, and our little trio of girls. Mai was trying to convince Alice that she should be allowed to not ware a dress to her third birthday because she had to ware one to the first two. That's my little tom boy.

Alice gave a relived sigh when she saw us approach with the bags from the Toy store. She sent Jasper to get them and take them to the car before the girls could see. I laughed as my girls ran to hug me. Mai continuing her appeal to me. I told her she cold get the outfit she wanted but that she would have to ware her dress for the party. She pouted up at me and went to ask Jake the same question. He to laughed softly, "nice try little one but playing one parent off the other does not work when their in the same place." Sinopa was tryi9ng to decide between blue and purple for her dress. I stopped wondering years ago how that Nodin guy kept showing up . He walked up out of nowhere and began a good natured debate with her on color choice. She wound up with a forest green dress.

Renesme Picked I white dress with a black rose on it. My Girls all had very different tastes. Jasper rejoined us after we had purchased the clothing and we decided to grab some lunch before going to Jake's favorite store Books a Million. He had said something about wanting to look for a book. Mai grabbed her uncle Jasper's hand. Sinopa was holding Nodin's hand babbling to him about what she wanted to do for her birthday. Renesme clutching her sheep in one hand reached for me with the other Jake had my other hand.

We headed to the food court.

Just then Jake muttered an excuse about feeling nauseous and headed to the Restrooms I asked Renesme if she could hold Auntie Alice's hand for a little while she pouted at me but did as I asked as I followed my husband to make sure he was alright.

When I got to the Rest room Jake was on his hands and knees in the last stall throwing up. I knocked on the stall door then easily picked the lock when He did not respond but kept throwing up his breakfast. I pulled his hair back he had been holding it himself and gratefully dropped his hand to the tiles. I rubbed comforting circles on his back until he finished and collapsed to the floor. I went and got him a bottle of water and handed it to him. He used it to rinse out his mouth. He seemed exhausted I helped him up off the floor and suggested that we call off the rest of the trip.

" Edward, I'll be alright I just can't sand the smell of fried food at the moment." I called Alice and let her know that Jake and I were just going to go ahead to the Book store. She said it would be alright and suggested I get him some ginger ale to help with the stomach upset. She also said there were some saltine crackers in the glove box out in the car.

Jake pov:

Well that was a disaster I cant even smell anything fried without loosing my cookies. I so need a nap we just got every one home from the mall Edward is putting the girls down for their afternoon nap in their room usually this is the time the two of us cuddle on the sofa and watch a movie. But I can't seem to keep my eyes open we will be leaving on our vacation in the morning I really should pack. Edward walks into the living room he sees me already stretched out on the couch. He smiles as he joins me laying behind me somehow and draping an arm over me. I press okay on the movie Les Miserable and before the opening credits I am asleep. At some point Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmet joined us. Because when I woke up at dinner time they were still there. Alice, Esme, and Rose sat on the other couch their men at their feet. The girls had joined them. Each one claiming the Lap of one of the guys . Sinopa was sitting on Jaspers lap Mai was sitting on Emmet's and Renesme on Carlisle's. The Last Unicorn was playing on the television. Edward had gotten up at some point and was making dinner. Baked chicken and Rice he was making sure not to fry anything I was grateful for that.

I ate with the children like always. Then it was story time We were reading the Secret Garden to the girls. Story time was followed by bath time then bed time. Edward and I set about packing for the trip. I put a box of crackers in my carry on. Then remembered the clear container on the plane policy. I instead opened the box and pulled out the packs of crackers. I added my mp3 player to the smaller bag along with my toothbrush and a change of cloths just in case our luggage got lost. I surreptitiously added the book Carlisle had given me on pregnancy and the book I bought earlier in the day. The title was The More Than Complete Hitchhikers guide to the Galaxy.

Edward Pov:

The flight over was un eventful. We arrived at four fifteen in the morning local time. We checked into the Hôtel Plaza Athénée one of the best in Paris. I had booked one of the best suits. I wanted this to be perfect. Jake was shocked when He saw the suite. It was lavishly appointed and everything the brochure claimed it would be. I set about ordering our breakfast from room service. I was about to order a fine wine to chill for later when Jake put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head no. I finished up the order and turned to my husband. He handed me a book wrapped in paper. I opened it and was dumbfounded at the title. What to expect when you're expecting.

"Congratulations, Daddy" Jake whispered and went to sit on the king size bed. I scanned his thoughts. 'Alice said he would be happy. I guess not . Maybe I should have done it differently' He was crying. I was up in a heart beat and over to his side. I had sworn that I would not make him cry like that again he had done enough of that in our early relationship.

(Lemon alert)

"What do you say we put a pin in breakfast and celebrate?" I asked kissing him. He nodded and I deepen the kiss slipping my hand under his shirt to play with his chest. I could feel his heart speed up. He ripped my shirt off as the kiss broke so he could breath. And I did the same to his shirt. I rested my hand on his stomach. Then bent to kiss it he threaded his fingers into my hair.

We lingered in the foreplay stage until room service knocked on the door. I thanked the man and gave him a nice tip hanging the do not disturb sign on the door. "where were we?" With that I removed my jeans seductively. And joined my husband on the bed. I slid the tips of my fingers under the waistband of his pants. And continued to kiss him. Waiting to slide my hands further until he was thoroughly distracted. Only then did I push my hands down further . Jake gasped just what I wanted. I slid his pants off his body freeing his raging hard on from the restraining fabric. I retrieved a bottle from my suitcase and lubed my fingers sliding them into his tight warmth. I stretched him gently kissing him all the while when I felt he was stretched enough I lubed my own aching flesh and gently pressed it to his opening. I stayed still until he whimpered that he was ready.

Then I slowly eased my way inside him stopping when he tensed and waiting until he relaxed as I kissed him and played with his nipples. Finally I was fully sheathed in my lover. I waited again until he told me I could move. I made gentle love to him never since the first time had I been rough with him. Now there was another reason to be gentle. We spent hours making love. This was the best gift he could have given me.

(end Lemon)

As we lay in each other's arms in the afterglow he looked over at me. Hmm, Edward I want Chicken.

Alice Pov:

I Saw Edward going on mission to obtained chicken for Jake it was rather funny. What Jake was craving Southwest style chicken with mushrooms and onions, not an easy feat in Paris. I could not help myself I started laughing. I descended the stairs singing a song that suddenly popped into my head.

"Well, Gwydion got the pigs but I went after chickens

Went down to Dyvyd to do some butt-kickin'

That good 'ol boy Pryderi, he met me at the door, said

"Yer lookin' just a sneaky as ya did that time before, buddy"

So I said I'm after chickens and the man looks dismayed, said

"I can't just give 'em to ya...ya know, we gotta trade"

I had to give him somthin'...I knew it for a fact

So I took a buncha mushrooms, turned 'em into Cadillacs

It was the Chicken Raid...the Chicken Raid of Cymru

We ain't gonna plead, we ain't gonna beg

Just give us all yer chickens and yer biig goldwn EGGGS.

Now the magic wears off...and they're all drivin' spores now

Pryderi comes in and says "Boys this means WAR now"

Pretty soon we got the whole army on our tails

And we're chasin' chickens over hills 'n dales...

So we're chasin' our chickens across this little stream now

When from behind us we hear this BLOOD CURDLIN SCREAM now

Turned around to see a buncha Celtic lads

And they're. All painted blue. And they're lookin. Real Mad.

It was the Chicken Raid...

So we each grab a chicken and we turn to attack

With our feared battle cry: BEGONE!! (bkaaaak)

Lucky for us, the reinforcements come

And we fight a big war. Which we finally won. (whew)

So we went back to the King but he wasn't real pleased

Seems his favorite maiden had a social disease

We tried to blame the rooster, but he was not amused

He turned us into June Bugs. And let them chickens loose.

It was the Chicken Raid…"


	4. Edward in a jar

**Edward in a Jar**

**Warning : slash Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except Mai, Sinopa, and Nodin**

**Authors note: I still name suggestions for the new baby/ babies I am really bad with boys names I only ever named one and I refuse to name a any character in this after my son. ****.**** is where you can find the lyrics for this chapter.**

**Jacob Pov: **

**Edward was out hunting for his dinner and my latest craving, deer burger with cherry Italian ice. I had tucked the girls in for their nap. I was curled up on a chair in the library I was reading A novel by an obscure author about Vampire/ ware mating habits and laughing at the parts she had gotten horribly wrong. I finished the book and set it on the side table near my chair. I let my mind wander back I did not usually let it wander back much further then when Edward came around. I did not like remembering the pain of that time in my life the only good that came out of that early pain was Mai and Sinopa. If Edward was my moon and son those little girls were my stars. I did let my mind go to the day they were born. **

**Flashback:**

**I awakened on my bed of furs my twins lay in their baskets sleeping contentedly. It took me a moment to realize what the other smell in the cave was. My Edward sat at the entrance to the cave Jasper and Alice had cleared away the afterbirth and the top fur of Nodin's bed. Alice sat between Edward and I Jasper crouched between Alice and Edward. It seemed they would not let him stay close to me when I was sleeping. At that point my beautiful daughters decided that they wanted dinner. I picked up Mai as Alice picked up Sinopa Edward turned to look into the cave Jasper still not moving from his defensive crouch.**

"**Jasper, their my children too.' Edward growled, Jasper still did not relax he seemed to tense more if that was possible. I turned my attention back to Mai she had finished her bottle. I laid her on my bed to change her diaper. Alice had already done the same for Sinopa. I was silent I was not sure if I trusted Edward not to simply take my children from me. It would fit his personality and the way he had treated me. **

**Jasper growled " I will not let some one that wolf is afraid on near his cubs. Haven't you hurt him enough?" I filched remembering all the backhanded complements. All the hurtful words every hate filled stare. I held Mai close kissing the top of her head I could feel the tears coming back. I felt a wave of calm hit me I had no Idea Jasper was paying attention to my emotional state. Edward had gone into a crouch as well. **

" **If you two plan to fight take it outside Jacob is not yet fully healed and the twins are barely three hours old." Alice spun to face them after she put Sinopa in her basket. I reluctantly put Mai in her basket too. I then moved them behind me and lay on my side facing the cave entrance. Jasper rushed Edward tackling him out of the cave. I curled in on myself I should be defending my mate but I was still too weak. At that moment the fighting stopped. Edward came into the cave he had a cut across his chest and his shirt was ripped around the cutIt seemed he had not even tried to fight back. Jasper came in behind him looking satisfied. He placed a hand on Edward's shoulder and Edward hit his knees. **

"**Jacob Black , please forgive me, I have been an unbearable ass. " Edward whispered. **

**End flashback:**

**It took several months before I trusted him enough to let him bring the girls and I back to the manor. It took longer before I let Alice and Jasper stop guarding the nursery door. It was not until the twins were six months old that I allowed Edward to take me to dinner. The months that followed found flowers in front of my door when I woke each morning. He would cook my favorite foods for me. When my girls were eighteen months old he took me to dinner at my favorite restaurant and asked me to marry him. We were married a week and a half before Renesme's second birthday.**

**Edward pov:**

**I arrived with Jake's craving food just as he was remembering the fight jasper and I had the morning the twins were born. I still remember the months of courting my wolf I understood the reason he did not trust me at all. I was still amazed he had agreed to marry me after all I had put him through. I cant even forgive myself for what I did. I made my way slowly to the library half expecting to bit hit with a book from the hormonal shifting. I took it all in stride as a sort of divine justice for my inexcusable behavior at the beginning of my relationship. When I arrived in the room I found Jake rereading another novel by the same Author he had lately become addicted to. This one chronicled the exploits of a female vampire who was mated to a ware leopard. He looked up into my eyes. "Your eyes are gold," I laughed at that obvious assessment.**

"**You just no notice my eyes huh?" I laughed handing him his meal. he perked up at that.**

"**No, This author has the insane notion that Vampire eyes are a hypnotic violet and that only women can be vampires." I smiled at him. **

"**Did you not realize, my sweet puppy, that she is actually speaking of another species of vampire." I laughed. He looked astounded 'vampires have different species'. "Yes, Puppy, there are several species of vampire including the one in that book you are reading. I suspect that this author has had contact with one of that kind of vampire."**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry short chapter and shameless plug for a novel I am writing. Let me know if you would like to see an excerpt from it.**


	5. Never underestimate a warewolf

Never Underestimate a Ware-wolf with the Goddess in his Eyes.

Warning: Mpreg slash

Disclaimer I only own those characters I added and my car

Note: this chapter the song is never underestimate a woman with the goddess in her eyes. I find it a good rule to live by. And a fun song.

Nodin pov:

"Daddy and Papa sure are acting funny. Papa keeps getting sick and he sleeps a lot. Daddy is being crazier than is normal. I wonder what is going on. Hmm, maybe they will tell us at our birthday since our birthdays are so close Renesme, Mai and I share. Grand-daddy says that we can each have our own cake. Last year we all shared that too. I'm tiered of always sharing everything." I listened to my young mate ramble on about her concerns with rapt attention. I knew there were other things that needed doing but Sinopa was my priority at the moment. Grandmother Spider would understand and it kept me out of trouble. There was talk that maybe I had finally settled down some. I would have to stir up some chaos soon or I was going to loose my reputation.

"Hmm, how bout I get you a birthday present that you do not have to share." I laughed. Sinopa considered it for all of three seconds before agreeing. So when I went back to my home, in the cave that Jacob had given birth to the twins inside, though I generally hung out in the higher resonances there, I would have to make her something special.

Alice pov:

I tried to See the Girls party it was tomorrow I needed to see if it was a success. I Saw three different cakes and that the girls were happy. But I could not see all the presents I wanted to make sure there were no duplicates given to the same girl. The presents from Nodin and the wolf pack members were all veiled. I did find another set of keys It was about time I found another set. Oddly they were in one of the trees I was wrapping with streamers. "Now, how did those get there?"

"What? What got where?" Emmet was certainly not the brightest crayon in the box. But Rose seemed to like him.

"I found another set of keys that makes three sets in the oddest places. There was the set inside a stone cairn the one in the rose bush and now a set in a tree. We seem to be getting them back in reverse order of practicality." I said in explanation. The randomness of the placement astounded me.

I continued to get things ready for the party at last every thing seemed perfect the girls would be up in a few hours so I had some time to kill I wrapped all the presents we had for them then put them on the three separate tables. Jacob was sleeping on the couch in the living room Edward was sitting on the floor watching a movie called Gingersnaps. I had told them I would do everything. It was nice to see Edward getting along with his mate now.

Jasper pov:

I liked the feel of the room at the moment so peaceful and happy. I was sitting on the couch not occupied by a sleeping ware-wolf watching a movie with my brother, I knew he felt bad about the way he had treated Jacob before. I had felt the gradual shift in the wolf to where he trusted his mate more. I still did not leave the two of them alone for long and had asked Alice to keep an eye on them in France. I was not sure why but there was a subtle shift in closeness between them when they came back. Its not like I didn't trust my little brother well actually it was that I did not trust him fully.

Edward growled softly at that " I am not going to hurt him, Jasper, especially not now." my brother looked over at me. "You do have a point though. What reason did I give you early on to trust me? I hurt him often enough and I still pay for it everyday. I pay for it every time I see the twins knowing that they were not conceived in love but in anger. " The atmosphere in the room shifted to a depressed feeling as he continued. "He deserved so much better I am trying, Jasper. I really am." my brother settled back to watching the movie as though nothing had happened. The girls woke up and Edward woke his mate gently with a kiss so they could get the girls ready for the party as it was rest for a brunch style event with the intimate family and friends. Since we had moved to England we had decided to tone down the public face of the family and instead settled for pretending to be old money returning to the family estate. It was slightly difficult to stay low key when you owned a manor and a small village.

Jacob pov:

We dressed the girls for the party and the usual fight began to get Mai into a dress. I some how managed to talk her into it with out too much persuasion necessary reminding her that she could change into jeans as soon as the party was over. Though I did have to agree to ware one as well so it would be fair in her eyes. I heard Alice giggle slightly at the Vision of the compromise I had made. She informed Rose that I would need to borrow a dress. I found myself in a pink dress not long after that and Edward Emmet and Jasper laughing on the floor when I got the girls down to the parlor. Edward stopped laughing at my next thought but Alice found it amusing.

" Oh you all think this is funny? You all get to ware one too were turning this into a ladies social." I was soon satisfied as Alice still laughing escorted all the men in the house except me upstairs to change. Carlisle came down wearing a cream colored dress and a hat. Right out of the seventeenth hundreds. Jasper somehow found himself in an American civil war era dress complete with hoops. Emmet found himself in a nineteen thirties tea dress. Edwards was the best though be had on a dress that matched mine perfectly. Esme rose and Alice decided to dress to match their mates as well and the girls enjoyed the hilarity. It was Alice's Idea to give us all girls names for the day. Edward was named Edna, I was named Jody, Jasper was given the name Scarlet, Carlisle was named Leslie which was his middle name after all, and Emmet decided to call himself Elizabeth after the queen. Answering the door to the first guest was hilarious. Nodin had not expected to find every man in the room dressed in drag. He immediately decided to join in the fun and changed into a buckskin dress. He even braided his hair and decided to call himself Chepi meaning fairy in Hopi.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Excerpt from my book Mother.

I am Cecily Davenport. I am five and a half feet tall. My eyes, so I've been told, are the color of the sea at sunset, bluish-grey. My hair, like the Vampire known as Macha, is the tone of the sun baked earth of a field of battle. In my opinion that is just a fancy way of saying auburn, but vampires have an eloquence that borders on the superfluous. I have also been told that I carry more knives then a small army which may be true but when you are the weakest of the company you keep something must be done. In my defense I do not carry every knife I own as has been alleged by many, mostly those I have put knives in. I know the knives can not really hurt vampires but, damn it, I have put enough in them that while they do heal they do give a good impression of hurt.

I put on a my usual uniform A black long sleeve stretch cotton shirt , black velvet pants, calf high boots and a pair of wrist length black lace fingerless gloves. I felt a little naked though until I started strapping on the various and sundry knives I always have with me. I usually have three on each wrist, two in each boot, one on each thigh , one full size dagger in a necklace style sheath one tiny dagger that looks like decoration on a silver chain, as many as I can fit around my belt, and a few hidden in my hair for good measure. It has also been said that I'm a little paranoid. I put a loose black trench coat over the outfit and felt instantly better. It was the uniform of all female guards. The male guard uniform was nearly identical except that the black fingerless cloves were leather not lace. I checked my hair it was all up in an intricate braid that Catheriena had plaited rapidly while she distracted me by telling me what she planned to do when she awakened from her daylong slumber.

Catheriena was six foot two, her hair was long and blond, and her eyes were that hypnotic vampire violet. She had on a lavender brocade dress right out of the renaissance I'm not sure if it was the uniform of all the vampire council but I usually only saw Catheriena wearing it on a council night. I never saw the others on those nights so I didn't really know. I had seen the others on non council nights and they could not have dressed more differently. I was not aloud out of Catheriena and my apartment on council nights. I thought it a poor charade I smell as human as they come and vampires have great senses of smell. But Catheriena assured me it was for my safety.

I left our apartment to patrol the halls with the rest of the guard. "Roderick, you are looking well this fine morning." I greeted the captain of the guard as he emerged from the guard quarters. I lowered my eyes and spoke normally as was protocol. There was so much ceremony here I could not address The Lady Shy directly without a full curtsy; head inclined, and lowered eyes. When not in privet with Catheriena I had to incline my head.

"Cecily, you are looking as deadly as ever I see." Roderick laughed. Roderick had short white blond hair and stood about my height. His eyes when I looked at them were pale gold. He was a were-snow-leopard. Were leopards in general were unallied.

"Cecily, Roderick you are looking well," Lycan chimed. His twin sister Lyca was a member of the Night Guard. Lyca and Lycan had identical red hair. He had luminous green eyes the werewolves owed there loyalty to the Lady, and if rumors were true the two six foot seven twins sometimes shared her bed. Even though her alliance with the wolves was technically with Vizzi' the Wolf Lord. I sometimes wondered why Lyca was not a wolf but a vampire instead.

The rest of the guard arrived with the same formalized greeting and we got our orders for the day patrol. I had the outer hall to watch. It was quiet as usual my mind began to wander to the reason I was even a guard. It was a rather interesting night to say the least.

I was sitting in a chair in the library reading The Art of War and playing with my hair. I was dressed in a simi-modern black and red dress that was rather low cut but fell to the ankle. Catheriena was painting, I'd had no idea she was painting me. Amarantha and Macha had come into the library then. Amarantha had danced over to Catheriena and tugged on her skirt in that childish way she had. "Who is this new treat?" I had turned my music up and gone back to reading. Amarantha tried to pick my brain when Catheriena did not answer for me. I was contrasting the lyrics of Omnia's Morrigan Crone of War with the original Chinese text of Sun Tzu In my head and did not hear her speaking to me. I was slightly shocked when the eternal child with her red-gold hair and Elizabethan dress plunked herself down on my lap. She did not seem a bit phased by the knife that was suddenly at her throat.

"Oh poo, you are just like Macha." She took my knife and threw it at the nearest wall. I had another one out as soon as the first was gone. "How many of those do you have?" she lilted. "And I asked you a question. I want to know who you are."

Without missing a beat I looked at the child in my lap. "Me? I'm just the emergency food ration." with that, I put away the knife and tried to go back to reading. The three vampires in the room laughed at that and I found an amused Former goddess reading over my shoulder and an eternal child playing with my hair like a demented cat. It made it hard to concentrate. Catheriena still laughing that beautiful laugh that pulls everyone with it went back to painting we still have the portrait in our room Macha in all her Gallic splendor looking over my shoulder as I read and a child with red-gold hair playing with a tendril of fallen auburn hair. We look like family, Catheriena even painted her own image into the picture looking on from the background in a Victorian maid's outfit. She titled the painting _Caught off Guard. It was decided that if I could be that comfortable with vampires that close, maintain a sense of humor, and still focus on the task at hand I would make a good body guard. The Emergency food ration comment has stuck though because Amarantha and Macha still insist on calling me that. They continued, even though they later learned my name._


	6. The Cullen Warning

The Cullen Warning

Disclaimer. I own none of this expect the additional characters. Them I own and use for your reading pleasure.

Warning this chapter contains lemons both the fruit and the act.

Note : when life gives you lemons find some one whose life gave them vodka and have a party.

The Cullen's they're a cantankerous lot

And nobody knows how much money they've got

Unless you are just suicidal or mad

You never should fight with the Cullen lad

Jacob pov:

Edward grabbed my hand the party was winding down. "'Jody' and I have an announcement, apparently there are those who know what I am about to say. So shut up Alice, and 'Leslie' we need to talk. 'Jody' and I are expecting another cub in July 'Elizabeth' you pounce my mate and I will claw out your eyes then we will have a cat fight to add to this little drag show." I was being hugged by all thee women before I knew it. Rosalie and Esme were planning which room to turn into a nursery. Alice was speculating on the color we would need for the room.

I almost did not catch Nodin slipping an extra present to Sinopa in the excitement. Edward frowned as he Sinopa opened the small box. She pulled out the equivalent of a promise ring that Nodin tied around her wrist it was a purple and white cord. "You see I got you something you don't have to share my little Fox." my daughter blushed at that. I grabbed Edward as the women of the house started to fuss over me making me sit in Edward's favorite4 chair.

Carlisle said we could know the gender in a month or so. I really felt a bit over whelmed. Had there been this much fuss and to do over Bella? My last pregnancy certainly had not caused this much concern. Edward flinched just a little and nodded his head. I had hurt him with my thoughts. I began to cry feeling awful that I had hurt my mate when he was already beating himself up everyday about the way we had begun. Now my tears were making him feel worse. Stupid hormones.

Jasper sent a wave of calm through the room and chastised his mate lightly for crowding me. The others backed up a little too giving me room Edward was the only one to remain close he kissed away my tears insisting that the reminder of the past was no more than he deserved for the way he treated me. "We are forgetting our girls today is their day. We have months to fuss about the pregnant ware-wolf." I reminded them.

Mai and Sinopa bounded over to me followed by Renesme. Renesme climbed into Edwards lap as he was now seated on the floor. Mai and Sinopa climbed into my lap each placing a hand on my stomach. It was still mostly flat but my six-pack abs were gone again. Mai looked intently at my stomach as Sinopa did the same. My little twins seemed fascinated at the moment. Then Mai looked up at me "Daddy, you have too many hearts." I laughed softly at that. As her sister confirmed her reaction..

"What do you mean too many hearts , Girls?" Edward asked them looking slightly puzzled.

Edward pov:

I did a quick count of the heartbeats in the room. One …two.. Three… those were the girls. Four… five… six…seven. Wait there should be six beating hearts if it was a single pregnancy. " Puppy, you never do anything by halves do you? Another set of twins." Jake near fainted at the news Nodin and Jasper took Sinopa and Mai from Jake as Rosalie took Renesme from me as I stood and picked up me mate. I carried him up to our room and laid him down on our bed. Jake seemed to come around as I lay beside him. We were both still in pink dresses I am sure it looked rather comical.

Lemon:

I ran my hand over the fabric on his chest. "How am I going to get you out of this?" IO kissed his throat and felt his breathing hitch slightly as I rested my hand on his stomach. "I say we celebrate. When I do something with my puppy I do it right." I was about to rip the fabric of the bodice covering my wolf when Alice called up the stairs.

"There's a zipper in the back Mister Impatient." I kissed my mate hard on the mouth as he some how managed to find the zipper on my dress. I wriggled out of the fabric and decided to take advantage of the concept of dresses on the human body. I flipped my Jakes skirt up and was gratified to see only a pair of boxers in my way I tore off the offending fabric and was presented with my prize. I reached for the lube we kept on the bedside table generously coating my fingers with it. I pressed one finger into my wolf and felt him sink onto it. I started to stretch him gently then added a second finger feeling him tense a little until I found his prostate. I added another finger and continued to stretch my mate.

When I felt he was properly stretched I pulled my fingers from within him. He moaned softly at the loss. I lubed my own erection and began to slowly penetrate he man I loved. I was eliciting little mewls of pleasure from him with each stroke. I kissed him along his neck and chest earning more moans of pleasure. I could feel a tightness radiate through me I was so close. I began stroking my mate in time with my thrusts. He groaned softly close to his own orgasm. We fell over that edge of pleasure together and I sighed happily.

End lemon:

Jacob pov:

I lay in the arms of my mate. I was slipping down into sleep in the aftermath of our love. Some where in the act my dress was ripped from my body but I did not care. I nuzzled into Edward's neck as I allowed sleep to come.

Bella stood in front of me "I must be dreaming," I said to her. She sighed and placed her hand on my stomach. I felt the need to protect my cubs from her suddenly.

" I will not hurt your cubs, Jake, but you are right to want to protect them. There is a change in the air. The Voltari believe they can not allow this alliance to stand. A war is coming and you have to choose a side. " Bella smiled at me then. And I woke up.

Edward was still at my side holding me night had fallen over the land. "You were muttering about a war in your sleep, puppy, is everything alright?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ah cliff hangers aren't they fun.

The song I included in this chapter is Gallagher lass and the authors released it to public domain so no worries of copyright laws on that one whoot.


	7. Dance of the Rats

Dance of the Rats

Disclaimer: I do not own this any of this except those characters I have added, blah blah bah. You know the drill.

Warning: contains slash and Mpreg some tragedy but over all a happy panda.

Jacob pov:

I told Edward about my dream that there was a war on the horizon. I was really not sure how I felt about what was coming. If the war was about the alliance between the Cullen's and my clan why would we have to choose sides? Unless it had to do with something larger. I would take it as it came I did not need the stress now. "Edward, I want liver and ice cream." my mate looked at me for a moment he had been following my train of thought I could tell. My statement seemed to come from nowhere.

" What flavor?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me. He looks so cute when he does that.

"Liver only has one flavor, Ning-bat. I chuckled softly as I watched his expression go puzzled for a few moments.

" I meant the Ice cream, Puppy, what flavor of ice cream do you want?" My mate asked laughing as he finally got the joke. I informed him that I wanted green tea Ice cream and asked if I could have goats milk to drink. "wow, Puppy, you don't ask much do you,?" I smiled at my mate and placed my hand on my stomach. Our little cubs need to eat.

I stood up after Edward left to go after my latest craving I went down the hall to Carlisle's office I wanted to talk to my father in law about what I should be expecting from this second pregnancy. I was no stranger to Braxton hicks contractions. But the cramps I was getting were a little more painful. I had not wanted to alarm my mate if I did not have to. It had been two months since the girls had their party. He knew we were expecting twin boys. I knew as much as Edward lover our Girls He really wanted a boy. Carlisle had me lay down on the examination table. After only a few seconds he told me that I was confined to bed. I looked at him for answers. "It seems since having the twins you have not fully healed, Jake, the place where your little ones is starting to tear loose. You are on bed and pelvic rest for the rest of this pregnancy. Though you may not be able to carry your twins to term. What we are trying to do now is let them get stronger. I can give you a shot that will help their lungs develop" I was stunned my little cubs could die before they even got the chance to live.

Edward pov:

I finally got Jake's dinner for him and was headed back t the manor Carlisle stopped me a ways out. I scanned his mind to see what was going on. His mind held the things that were going on with my Puppy and the cubs, I froze Carlisle told me what he had not told Jake. The prognosis was not good for any of my three boys. I resolved to spend as much time with my mate as I could flashes of what happened to Bella swam through my mind. Could I survive loosing another mate? Even if it was for my children I just did not know. It hurt to think that my mate may leave me. Carlisle seemed to understand. He had been through this with me before. I ran as fast As I could to get to my mate.

Jake was laying on the bed in Carlisle's office. Carlisle had forbidden him to move. "How do you want your dinner prepared?" I asked to distract my mate from what was happening. He looked at me with tears in his eyes. 'Our cubs, they may never get to live' Alice showed up at that moment and took the things for Jake's dinner to the kitchen she would prepare the meal for him she could see I did not want to leave his side. I was terrified I would loose him and he was concerned about the cubs we were having.

Carlisle Pov:

I watched as my son ran to the manor to be with his mate. I had seen him like this with Bella. I hoped that if the absolute worst happened he could survive it. I had given Jake the shot to strengthen the lungs of the twins. What we needed now was time. Two weeks would make all the difference in the world to this little family. I prayed for the first time in years to what ever gods were listening to help my son and his mate through this. I would do every thing in my power for them but there was just too much that was a waiting game in this. I had seen those born medically fragile and it was not like there were many germs here but I just did not have the things I needed for a fragile child. Hmmm I had the credentials I could go to a medical supply place and get a couple of incubators.

" There is not much time." I turned to see Alice standing behind me it was she who spoke. She handed me a set of keys this set was to the Volvo. Apparently we still had yet to locate the keys to the SUV. I ran for the old stable where we kept the vehicles I was about to simply use the Volvo when I saw the keys to the SUV hanging from the rearview mirror. "Thank you, little folk I needed these." I would have to be sure to leave them something.

Jacob pov:

Two weeks later I awoke to sharp pains in my stomach. I called Carlisle was downstairs. Edward had not left me for a single moment he was sitting at the desk with his head down pretending to sleep Carlisle had hired a nurse to come in and help out. She had Violet eyes like the Vampires in the book series I was reading. I liked her she had been told we were different but we tried to appear as normal as possible. It was good practice after all.

Carlisle came running in I told him about the pains I was having. Edward stirred at that raising his head a little too alert for having been asleep. The nurse looked at all of us she had just entered the room. "You know you can drop the act right? I am a vampire too though I have never seen a male vampire before I am hardly phased by it." we all starred at her then another pain ripped through me. My twins were coming way too soon. I was in tears. What would we do?

JBEC

Three hours later I was holding my eldest son our youngest son had not even cried when he was born he was in Edwards arms now. In tears I named them. Knowing that my youngest was not expected to live I named him first. "my youngest son is to be called Kahgee"

Edward added his middle name, "Then he shall be known as Kahgee Louis after my biological father and the traditions established by his sisters."

"I name my eldest son Jacy " I held him close as he cried his frustration at the brightness of the room. Edward took Jacy from me and handed me Kahgee "Then he shall be known as Jacy Rune ." as soon as his brother was named Kahgee gave a tiny squeak and blood seeped from his mouth. I held my tiny son too weak to survive as he died in my arms. We still had Jacy but it was a tempered with the loss of his baby brother. Carlisle took Kahgee from me and Edward put Jacy in the cot with the warming light over it too keep him warm.

Edward pov:

The funeral was hard Jacy was still in an incubator with tubes helping him breath. My mate sat there crying for our lost cub and I would be crying if I could. He was laid to rest in Carlisle's family vault. Alice etched his name into the top of his small marble coffin.

-Kahgee Louis Cullen- Beloved son, Sleep well sweet prince.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kahgee means crow and Louis means famous warrior

Jacy means moon and Rune Means Secret.

I know I ended this on a sad note but it does sort of perilell some things in my own life and all happyness is tempered with some sadness else we would never know what it is to be truly happy.


	8. A pict song

Song of the Picts

Warning: slash Mpreg

Disclaimer: we all know I don't own this except what I do own of it.

Edward pov:

I stood by the cot watching my son sleep, his other father was asleep in the chair behind Carlisle's desk. I knew there would be a war soon the nurse had told us that an entity she called The Lady was upset with the audacity of the Vulturi. Apparently they had sent an envoy to their castle in Russia demanding that the protection pacts with the ware-clans be severed. I had not realized the pacts were real to. It turned out the nurse was called Lyrica. Apparently while she had yet to hold an alliance herself her two Blood Sisters held alliances as did her Blood Mother. One Sister was aligned with Elementals the other was aligned with Leopards and her Mother was aligned with Crows. This was a bit of a mess we had laid one son to rest a week ago and the other son was still in an incubator. I was still not sure if Mai and Sinopa had any special strengths and Jacy had not shown any yet.

Would we be drawn into this war. My mate was of the wolf clan. So mayhap this war would include us. And now we had a member of our household associated with the very breed of vampire that was on one side of this war. As my thoughts played tag around my head Lyrica came into the room to check on Jacy. "This war is coming but I am not asking you to join it , however with your mate and four half-breed children you may be drawn in any way." I turned to look at her as she looked over the print out from the heart monitor.

"Sparkle pixy," my puppy commented from his sleep. Lyrica and I both stifled a laugh. Sometimes I wondered about him but talking in his sleep was not unusually though it did make me wonder what sparkle pixies were doing in my mates dreams.

Jacob woke as Jacy began to wake. My mate stretched as I picked up our son. His sisters were all asleep at this hour of the morning. We had been spending a lot of time in the manor specifically in Carlisle's office.

Jacob POV:

Edward was holding our son in his arms. I knew there were other things that needed to be done we had other children besides Jacy and our lost Kahgee but it was hard to leave Jacy to a fight his brother had already lost. Carlisle had done all he could for both of my extremely premature twins I had an appointment with him soon for an examination to see what had gone wrong and if it could be prevented I wanted a large family like the one I had grown up in. I wanted as many children as the gods would allow but Edward I could tell was afraid of what would happen. I was also concerned about the war that was coming it seemed that we would have no choice but to fight in it and it seems my alliance was already decided I would have to stand with the vampires of The Lady as my clan lord was her mate apparently. Could we fight against the over whelming tide that was riseing my mind flashed on a song based on a Rudyard Kipling poem that spoke of the Picts .

Rome never looks where she treads,

Always her heavy hooves fall

On our stomachs, our hearts or our heads;

And Rome never heeds when we bawl.

Her sentries pass on – that is all,

And we gather behind them in hordes,

And plot to reconquer the Wall,

With only our tongues for our swords.

We are the Little Folk – we!

Too little to love or to hate.

Leave us alone and you'll see

How we can drag down the Great!

We are the worm in the wood!

We are the rot in the root!

We are the germ in the blood!

We are the thorn in the foot!

Mistletoe killing an oak –

Rats gnawing cables in two –

Moths making holes in a cloak –

How they must love what they do!

Yes – and we Little Folk too,

We are as busy as they –

Working our works out of view –

Watch, and you'll see it some day!

No indeed! We are not strong,

But we know Peoples that are.

Yes, and we'll guide them along,

To smash and destroy you in War!

We shall be slaves just the same?

Yes, we have always been slaves,

But you – you will die of the shame,

And then we shall dance on your graves!

We are the Little Folk – we!

Too little to love or to hate.

Leave us alone and you'll see

How we can drag down the Great!

We are the worm in the wood!

We are the rot in the root!

We are the germ in the blood!

We are the thorn in the foot!

I was reassured by the poem it seemed to be exactly what I needed we did not have to stand against the tide alone we had may connections to those stronger then us and that was more then enough.


	9. Vitus Dance

Vitus dance

Authors note: sorry about the short chapter last time I have been stressed lately and find it hard to concentrate. The song in this chapter is by Gaia Consort

Disclaimer: Don't own it wish I did but I don't

Alice Pov:

I Saw a line of vampires approaching us realizing that we were all together united as we had been against the flood that was coming. I Looked to my left and there beside me stood Lyrica and her Blood Sisters Amarantha and Mercy. Mercy spoke and I could here that she was speaking many languages at once. The Vulturi froze on the other side of the field astounded that she addressed each in their native language. "I, Mercy of the Council, demand to know. Why would you attack this place so far from your home? I demand to know why you would attempt to exercise a control you do not possess over something you know nothing of. I looked to my right and there stood Macha, a once goddess, she stood next to her Sister India. I sensed There were others behind me. The entire Council and the Night and Day Guards had joined us. As the Vulturi recovered from there shock they made demands of their own the first was to demand to know why we had created not one but Seven immortal children that now stood with us. Then from the back of our crowd each of the Day guard shifted. Causing Marcus Cassius and Aro to flinch.

My vision ended then with a wink from Coyote. I sent the visions image to Edward. Sinopa wandered down the stairs and informed me that there was a little girl coming to see us and there was a knock at the window upon opening the window a crow flew into the house. And then changed into the vampire known as Amarantha. "I am the first of many coming here how many places are there to sleep come sunrise?" I was in shock. Why had I not Seen her arrival? She waited for a few seconds then cocked her head to the side. As a second crow entered and changed into A woman slightly taller then her with red brown hair and the same violet eyes. They each wore lavender silk dresses with a darker purple over dress Looking closer I could see that the brocade pattern on the dresses was an intricate pattern of glass beading. The girl turned to the woman and addressed her in a language I did not know. The woman smiled and spoke to me Again I could tell she was speaking many languages at once.

"We are the first of many how many rooms are there here we will need a place to sleep come sun rise not that the sun causes us any harm but with the council and Night Guard there are many who will need a place to sleep during the day the Day guard will use the same rooms at Sun-fall," She said smiling. I unfroze at that they had a wild smell about them, and brought also the smell of night with them. I did the math in my head there would be approximately five to a room if we left out Carlisle's study, our bed rooms and the Nursery so I explained that to them.

Amarantha giggled softly, "Looks like I'm sharing a room with four other girls unless you want me in the nursery with the children." The other woman laughed as they were joined by two more crows both of whom was carrying a rat. A woman dressed in the same outfit as the others came in the window with them. The four animals form shifted and four more Identically dressed women stood in front of me. Edward, Jake, and Lyrica came down stairs followed by the rest of the family. Jasper was at my side in an instant as was Edward they both went into a defensive crouch their eyes fixed on one of the vampires that had been a rat. I almost laughed when a music book and one of Esme's vases began orbiting one of the women that had been a crow carrying a rat. Edward looked at the woman and warned softly do not let her speak she is a siren.

Jacob pov:

I had heard of sirens they could be deadly luring in there victims then killing them. But what had a vampire to fear? Just then my mind screamed protect mate. The laughing girl had stepped in front of the Siren in her hand was a little ball of flame I dove in front of my mate. Just as two wolves leapt through the window Sinopa and Mai toddled forward and Edward looked like he was scared of what they were wandering toward. The wolves transformed and the septet of women snapped to attention and lowered there heads I knelt my clan lord had arrived. I hissed to the others to bow Carlisle stepped forward "I am Carlisle Cullen you must be The Lady Shy." He said to the woman who had entered last. " Lord Visigoth, You are all welcome here however we do ask that if you are going to hunt humans you not do so near here as we maintain a permanent residence here." The Lady smiled at that. We actually had the Night Guard bring some donor blood as snacks but we prefer the taste of animal usually Pomegranate and mango of human blood is good for a snack but you get more variety from animals. Alice laughed at the same time as one of the other vampires.

I looked over at the pair of them they seemed to have a connection already. Alice took it on herself to introduce all of us to the other vampires. Lyrica introduced the others. The three with red hair were her two Sisters and her Mother. Her Mother was Macha who had once been a Celtic Goddess. The Sister with the red gold hair and the fireball generation power was Amarantha. The Sister with the red brown hair was Mercy she had the power to speak and understand any language. The woman with the random objects orbiting her head was India. The one that had not come in in animal form was Lillith. The Siren was Catherina. The one that had laughed with Alice was Mallory and she like Alice was a Seer. The Lady Shy could control other vampires. The Night Guard was patrolling outside the head guard was Loret and according to them another council member was on her way her name was Etain and she could tell if she was being lied to. Lyrica it was explained was like A tracer round she could find vampires no mater the species and then become a beacon to her own kind so they could find us.

At that moment Alice and Mallory seemed to zone out we all looked at them expectantly.

Edward pov:

I was still not sure about this siren in our midst. Just then I was hit with two perspectives of a vision The Vulturi were coming wee would meat them on a glen a few hundred miles from here far from other people in the Scotch highlands. It w2as a little like the mentality of Jake's pack our whole family except Jacy and our lost Kahgee were assembled Mai was acting as a compliment to Sinopa who was shielding us all like Bella would have had she lived. Sinopa was acting as a shield against psychic attack and Mai was acting as a shield against physical attack I realized that we had two powerful weapons in our daughters.

The visions ended and I asked how much time we had Lillith looked at me incredulously. 'You Saw too?' she asked in my mind I was about to answer that yes I saw too when she simply nodded and sent me a thought 'Looks like we share a power you and I.'

We sat up the rest of the night talking strategy as the sun began to rise we were inundates with several hundred females demanding to know were they could sleep the day through. I looked out to see our yard teeming with animals that I got the impression we were not going to eat. Every room in the manor was soon occupied with few exceptions only the upstairs east wing that the family used was spared as we now had five vampires in each of the spare rooms. Esme was a little flustered making up the rooms. Alice and Rosalie were helping as was Carlisle and Jasper. Emmet was out on the lawn talking to a white blond and trying to talk him into a wrestling match. Jake had brought his clan lord to see our children he blessed them all and even asked politely to see Kahgee's grave. Jake was reluctant to return to the vault so I took him.

"I have never met a male vampire before but I am happy you finally excepted your mate, Edward, I really did not fancy having to kill you after we put him out of his misery. I wanted to avoid this war as long as possible. I am glad you are an allied vampire not an enemy now." We were close to the cemetery now and I growled at him how dare he say that to me here. He put a steadying hand on my shoulder and we walked toward the family vault. I showed him Little Kahgee's casket. He knelt beside it placing a band on the white marble. "Little Kahgee, member of my clan, Rest well here for soon there will be other clan members joining you." Visigoth laid a sprig of ash on the coffin. "Sleep well under the watch of this Ash for it has ever guarded our people. Go now little one and comfort your family for they need it help your mother to adjust and your brother to survive." When he rose he was crying. I did not know how to respond I too wanted to cry. " can I ask you a favor?" If I fall in this battle may I be buried near him? He was my great great grandson." I was a little shocked but had the since to tell him he would have to as Carlisle as this was his family's vault.

Carlisle Pov:

I agreed to allow Visigoth to be added to the vault if he fell in thi9s battle. Over the next two months vampires of both species continued to arrive. Even the Russians who saw this as an opportunity to watch the Vulturi fall. they only asked if The Lady would become like the Vulturi and attempt to rule over them. The Lady responded that she neither cared what our species did nor did she claim the right to. She simply did not like being order about by those who had no business doing so. I thought I caught a mumbled "Men should know their place," as she left the room. I did not like the idea of taking a life or the Idea that this war included us but I would not allow my family members to be threatened. We had settled into a routine the Day Guard had started patrolling in human form as some of the species were not native to the area and having a zoo on the lawn was a little odd. The attack would come soon we could all feel it so we moved our "army" to the highlands on an intersect course with the Vulturi. It was decided that Amarantha would be used as bait as she paired an immortal child and could survive the Vulturi's preferred method of execution she would be joined by Lyrica and Mercy as they could share her powers. Some how they turned their irises red like when our precise feeds on humans. We all hid in the grove as the three women stood facing the Vulturi our mental signatures hidden by Sinopa and Mai. As the Vulturi and their Guard approached. They were set upon and thrown into a fire the Vulturi were shocked when they simply walked out of it. On that signal we all emerged over five legions of Vampires and ware-animals into the clearing.

"Why have you brought this army against, us old friend? I am disappointed to see not one but Seven immortal children here." Aro greeted good naturedly. As agreed it was agreed Mercy spoke first. I heard old English but I could tell that each person was hearing their own language as the Russians looked shocked as did the Vulturi.

" How dare you attempt to kill my Sisters and I when you have no power here? Two thirds of this assembly are not even under your authority and The Lady has agreed to protect the mate of her Mate's descendant and by extension his family. None here are any longer under your power. Leave now and we may spare your lives." I watched as they froze in various positions of shock. Edward and Lillith laughed. Explaining so that only we could here that they had not expected that kind of defiance.

Aro answered back "If this crowd disperses we will spare them simply turn over the Immortal children and renounce you alliance with the ware animals. " There was a hiss from Etain as she reveled that it was a lie.

The Lady spoke then and the voice she used shook me. " I will not tolerate dictators that shoot first then ask us to surrender. We will not allow it Catherina you may sing if you wish but step forward. " with that the vampire in question stepped forward away from the others and Sinopa threw up the shield over us to keep out her song. Mai still had her within her shield so they could not hurt her but we would not be effected by her song.

"Ring around the rosy boys All fall down!

Ring around the rosy boys-Dance the madness!

Ring around the rosy boys All fall down!

Shake like ya mean it!

Ring around the rosy girls! All fall down!

Ring around the rosy girls - dance the madness!

Ring around the rosy girls! All fall down!

Ring around the rosy girls – shake like ya mean it!" She sang over and over as they could not help it and began to dance to her song. The Russians were impressed I could tell they laughed as all the Vulturi began to move to the music. Our next move came when Amarantha and her sisters came forward still under the mental shield and touched but not the physical and touched the first of the guard petulant Jane with fire in their hands she screamed and tried to attack them but they held her unaffected by her power as they burned her. Her brother tried to attack but was taken out as Amarantha summoned a fire elemental. Now that our two biggest threats were down we all rushed forward as the lady ordered Catherina to stop singing.


	10. men at war

**Men at war**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this**

**Note: this chapter contains graphic violence and fluff as well as a little angst the song for this chapter is Men at war it is actually a cadence not a song but I like it. It fits.**

**Carlisle Pov:**

**I fought right beside Lord Vizzi' as we attacked that was how I knew he had fallen in the battle. We had not expected the Vulturi to know that Wolfs bane would kill Vizzi only if it was used to coat the claws and ripping through his chest. There was a wild cry from the wolves as they collectively charged Aro who had killed their leader only Jake stayed back fiercely defending his mate and children. The other vampire species form shifted and for the first time I saw why one of them had arrived in human form she had become a tiger and was now ripping out the throat of one of the Vulturi guard. The violence was harsh and the ground was soaked with blood. The vampire known as Macha chuckled a little as she reveled in the blood bath that this had become.**

**I hated that it had come to this I hated the Idea of taking a life even the life of those who threatened my family if it could have been avoided I would not be building the pyres beside the battlefield high with the corpses of so many enemies. Lucky for us when the Vulturi would try to throw one of the others in a fire they would walk out with only their cloths singed and laugh At the ignorance of the guard. To the guard's growing terror. When the battle was over the Vulturi were decimated and we had lost three aside from Vizzi' we had lost a ware-wolf named Lycan and a wear-snow-leopard named Roderick. The Lady Shy tore Marcus limb from limb after he killed Lycan. "I have lost my mate and my son this day and the commander of the Day Guard has fallen as well. I would declare a day of remembrance but as it is approaching the day of fear in two days I think we shall simply role it all together."**

"**Lord Visigoth asked to be interred in the vault with my grandson Kahgee. I extend the offer to allow his son to be placed there as well I would not want to separate family. Is there a place set for the burial of the leopard?" I ran my fingers through my hair absently not caring that I was filthy from battle still.**

**One of the council smiled sadly at that her name was mercy if I remembered right. " he loved Lycan deeply I would not presume to ask that he be placed in the vault with him but can he be placed near the vault? My mate and I had an open relationship Mallory will help me with my children." my heart broke for her.**

"**If I would not separate a father from his son I would never separate a mate from his partner. I know wolves mate for life so to separate them in death would be barbarous"**

**Edward pov:**

**We interred three good men that day I remembered the words that Lord Visigoth had used and repeated them for him and his son placing sprigs of ash on their coffins. On each was carved their names and a passage under the names. The one for Vizzi' was a little odd. "Somnus meus diligo quod sileo Dea accersitus vos sententia optimus" Carlisle translated the Latin for me and it made better since "Sleep well my love and rest, the Goddess summoned you she taught it best."**

**I assumed the one on Lycan's was also Latin. Based on the one for his father. "Domus tandem ornus silva" that one I knew "Home at last in the Ash grove." only Roderick's did not have a Latin inscription. His was taken from the bible "Well done good and faithful servant" each coffin was of the same white marble as Kahgee's.**

**The Lady suggested I also place an ash sprig on Roderick's coffin as all the were-clans find it comforting to think that they rest in the ash grove. She said it had something to do with the origin myth of the ware-clans. Alice handed me another ash sprig and as I could not claim a clan tie to this man I called him a friend. My puppy entreated their spirits to take care of our son while they were roaming the ash grove together.**

" **Today, we lay to rest three of the fiercest protectors I have ever known. They died to save the lives of us all Lycan and Roderick died to protect the three children who stood with us and they will forever watch those girls." The Lady Shy said softly not using her creepy command voice, the others of our kind had wandered off even the Russians with pledges of fealty to The Lady Shy. She did not claim the right to rule them only asked that they did not draw too much attention to our hidden world. **

**Jacob pov: I was not sure what to feel with the death of Vizzi and Lycan I was really and truly being thrust into the role of Clan Lord. It was something I had been born to but I was scared I did not want to leave little Kahgee here while I had to move to Russia to fulfill my duty. The Lady placed her hand on my shoulder. "You are the true and destined Lord of the wolf clan and there is a place for you and all of your family at my castle but I understand that is hard to leave your son. Tell you what I can bestow a gift." She handed me an ash sprig." Where ever you go what ever you choose you are part of this you can refuse the position and name Jacy Clan Lord but until he is of age you will have to full fill that position." I looked down at the ash sprig. I had no Idea why she had given it to me. " This will remind you that even though you may not always stay near Kahgee he is always with you I carry one too for my mate and my son. When it disintegrates it is time to come back and replace the ash sprig on the coffins and to tell them of your adventures so that they can see the world is going on for you and that you have not let your sadness drown you. Any time you see an ash tree you will feel your son there playing among the branches and you will know that he is well in the grove of his ancestors."**

**I nodded. " Thank you, Grandmother. I will act as regent Clan Lord and when he is old enough Jacy will become Wolf Lord it will give him something to fight for and a destiny to strive for." Edward came up to me then and threw his arms around me. **

"**I always knew you had a heart of gold now we have to go tell the rest of the family that we are moving again but I think this time it will be for a long time. Our Son will not be alone Your clans men would never allow that. Now lets go placate Alice she will want to go shopping to get new things for our apartments in the councils castle if I know my sister at all."**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sitting in my fox hole sharpening my knife. **

**Up pops the enemy I had to take his life.**

**Men at war men at war late at night when your sleepin'**

**Therese a drill sergeant creepin' all around.**

**Men at war men at war hooah.**

**Went to wake the captain,**

**Lyin' in his bed when I roleed him over,**

**I found he had no head,**

**Men at war men at war late at night when your sleepin'**

**Therese a drill sergeant creepin' all around.**

**Men at war men at war hooah.**


End file.
